Hetalia:Missing Glasses:Hetalia x GlassesW Reader
by Naruko88558855
Summary: A small sires ware you the reader were glasses and Sealand steel your glasses during a world meeting! It's up to you and a Hetalia character to get your glasses back.
1. Intro

Hay guys I'm back with a new story. As just about all of my followers know I have been writing a book on Wattpad called Traveling The Universe Sires:Book 1:Naruto and have been ONLY working on that for the past few weeks. So finally I have stopped working on that for the moment and started I hope you like this~

Reader POV

Your name is (Name) and you represent (Country) that's why you had come to the wold meeting today. You where so happy for ones your alarm clock worked on time in getting you up for the meeting. The last time you where late you had to sit in between England and France and with France he had to be creepy by making sexual comments throw the hole meeting and England had to hear and start yelling at him. Telling him "Oi it is vary un gentlemen to make comments like that win around so meany fine young lady's!". You ended up with England strangling France in your lap and America coming over to make it even worse by saying he was the hero and picking even more on France.

So you where happy to get to the meeting on time and able to sit as far away from the pervy Frenchmen as possible. But like all ways you had to have a down side on a good thing. England had walked over and sat right next to you meaning France was probly going to be right next to you. Lucky for you France sat right next to England and not next to you , you happy about not being in the war area of the fights but you still had to be right by it. You happily opens your notebook as the meeting started but not before setting you glasses aside to read what you had written in the note book before the meeting.

~ A little before the meeting started~~

Everyone walked down the hall to the meeting room some countries stepping aside to talk to others. The allies stepped aside to talk and chat before the meeting. Sealand peaked around a corner looking at them ,today was the day he would make a big joke of that jerk England!. He huffed and jumped out from his hiding spot and ran over to the group. He pulled on England's jacket and England turned around looking around for what ever was pulling on him,not finding anyone till Sealand jumped up at him yelling " Hay jerk England have you finely gotten over that I am a country yet!?" England just shuck his head saying " Peter you will never be a Real country you just...what do you call it?...a miner housing place". England and the Allies walked away leaving a red faced Sealand behind.

He stomped his foot on the ground saying " THAT Jerk England! I am a real country I'll show him. If I get his reading glasses he can't read his stupid stuff in the meeting! That's it.". He cheered as he snuck into the meeting room.

~Now~~

As the meeting started England set out his reading glasses next to his paper only to be interrupted by France making some rude comments to miss Ukraine about her "Large chest " making her tear up. England stud up and started hitting France in the head as miss Ukraine was about to cry and sob. But he didn't see or you at that matter see Sealand grab YOUR GLASSES not England's mistaking yours for England's.


	2. Italy x GlassesW Reader

Side note: GlassesW! Means the reader wears Glasses.

Reader's POV

You searched frantically around and under the table for your glasses. The meeting had started and it seemed you didn't have to speak but you still needed your glasses to see. A little later and you where still on the floor looking for your glasses with no luck. You where really getting scared now ,you needed your glasses to see everything you can't even see 4 steps in front of you before tripping you got scared not knowing what way or even where you are. Small drops of tears started to form in the corners of your eyes threatening to spill and you to full out start sobbing on the floor of the meeting room.

What you didn't realize was that the meeting had ended a few moments ago and all most everyone was leaving. Looking up you finally realized this and now you where really going to start sobbing. You are going to be left alone in the meeting room with no one left to help you find your glasses and you will be stuck hear forever and blind!. Tears started making your already blurry vision watery and soon rivers of tears slid down your cheeks making your face red and hot to the touch. Suddenly something or should you say someone tackled you from behind as you where on the ground with a whiny cry the person hugged your back rubbing there face into your shoulder , you could already feel you shoulder and neck becoming wet from somebody's tears.

Turning around you came face to face with the one and only pasta-Loveing cry-baby Italian ,Italy\Feliciano Vargas. He was now sitting on his knees wiping his teary eyes. " Please stop-a-crying bella lady's like you shouldn't cry!Please stop ve~~." You stopped crying and wiped your cheeks and eyes you face going back to its normal pale color and back to a normal tempter. He looked over at you saying " Oh-a-thank you bella you look so-a-pretty win your not crying." You blushed a little at his comment and scratched your now lite pink covered cheeks. You hardly got comments like that ,only from France but WAY more pervy and more gross. You looked back at him he had stopped crying and was now smiling and making small " Veee~~" sounds making you guess he was happy again.

He said " Why are you crying?." You smile at his cute side and started to explain what had happened with you glasses going missing. He smiled even wider if even possible " I-A-Will uh help you (Name)! We will find your glasses!." He started crawling around the room at a fast rate looking under the hole table ,under chairs,under books that the others forgot on the table.

You giggled as he scooted around the rooms floor. You had all ways liked the little Italian man,yes most of the time he crys over everything and waved little white flags every time he got scared but, some times he would be as strong as a bull like that time he kicked Turkey's butt win he was a chibi it was just cute. Every time you where around the man your heart fluttered and you mind malted and all you could do was listen to his high pitch voice. You sighed heavily as you day dreamed not seeing Sealand walk in.

Italy's POV

I hated seeing (Name) cry! She is all ways so-a-nice to me and she is so pretty~ ve~~ So I had to help her find her glasses. As I looked around I found Sealand coming into the room with glasses that looked just like (Name)'s!

Reader POV

I snapped out of your fluffy daydream win you found Italy walking towards someone by the door sadly you couldn't even see or tell how it was sens you couldn't even hardly see in front of yourself. You got up off the floor wobbling as you got to your feet and hung onto the table to tell ware you where going. As you got closer you could tell how ever the person was they where vary short probly a child meany it was a micronation and with the color outline probably Sealand. The kid all ways seemed to find his way into the meeting room even if he wasn't allowed. As you got close you had to let go of the side of the table and had to find your way to Italy, and you almost tripped 3 time before you got to him. You stud next to him hopeing he wouldn't move to far away.

Italy said " Sealand are those-a-(Name) Glasses?" Sealand shock his head saying " No these are that jerk England's stupid reading glasses." "No there-a-not! I know those are (Name)'s! She wares them every day! Please give them back!." "No these are that jerk England's .". Be for you know it Italy surprisingly had the micronation in a head lock!?. His face turned a red color and after a few minutes he let go of the glasses and slipped out of his hands and Italy grabbed them carful not to break them. As soon as Sealand dropped the glasses Italy instantly release the boy letting him fall to the ground saying " Sorry" and going back to you. He walked over to you and slipped your glasses back onto your face making you smile even bigger then before.

You said " Italy where did you learn that?" He blushed and scratched the back of his neck saying " Germany showed me how...well not really more like he does that to me all the time." You hugged him and he squeezed you even tighter. He pulled away looking you in the eye and said " How about we go to-a-my place and I make-up some pasta~ve~~?." You blinked a few time but smiled and closed your eyes saying " That sounds nice Italy~.". He put your hand in his and you two walked out of the meeting room carefully stepping over a passed out Sealand and walking down the hall. You leaned on him and put your head on his shoulder as you walked.

As you two walked he looked down at you saying " You-a-know you can just call me Feliciano ve~." You giggled saying "OK Feliciano it is~.". At the same time you both let out a small " Ve~~.".

So I have decided this will be a vary long Series with all most of the country's. I had a dream with all most all of the ends so oh my god... Any way I'm starting with the main characters the Axis and Allies then I will get to the other country so if you not into any of them... Sorry you will have to wait till I'm done with them first but I will get to them. I hope you like the Series ~


	3. Japan x GlassesW Reader

You looked up from your papers to see you glasses gone from the table. You blinked a few time hoping that your glasses would magically pop back from thin air. win you opened your eyes again your glasses still hadn't reappeared making your hope and heart rip. You where a quite Country well shy and quite and you didn't like being around other county's or people period making you at the moment some what nerves. You tried getting England attention but he was to some what busy arguing with France. You looked around trying to find someone you know but it seemed everyone else was busy doing something and then the meeting started making you focus on what Germany was saying.

~~Later~~

As soon as the meeting ended you got up and started looking for your missing glasses. Looking up and down you scanned the table from end to end even getting on your hands and knees on the floor trying to feel around for them. Still finding nothing you flung your head back and groaned out loud. You can see your self now, no one hear, you sitting on the floor of the meeting room, looking for your stupid GLASSES! ohhh how can it get more stupid. you hung your head. A tap on the shoulder made you tern your head around and face the person behind , Kiku Honda , the man you got along with the most. He bowed to you saying " Herow Miss (County Name) , I see you are in some distress? Can I help you with any thing?.". You smiled at him and explained what had happed in great detail.

He then nodded understand why you where so upset. He said "Well I can see why you aur so upset ,I will help you Miss(Country Name) find your glasses...". You sighed in relief that some one was going to help you find your glasses. As the both of you started looking for them you thought back about how much the Japanese Country had helped you before. He was all ways so kind to you, helping you in meetings ,talking to you win no one would he even invited you to his home a lot and he rarely let people beside Germany,Italy,America and the Netherlands over.

It made you feel a little special that he would go past his personal bubble to let you be around him and talk to you. You smiled at the memory's of the two of you have fun together. Every time you thought about the man your heart fluttered and your shy personality came out even more making it hard to even talk to him. You felt a small tap on your foot making you look over finding Japan on his knees behind you looking up and down under the table making you Smile.

Japan's POV

All during the meeting miss (Country Name) looked upset. She was all ways so shy and kind it made her so adorable like one of those cute little romantic anime or manga characters. If I had to put her under a category she would probably be a Dandere. I love seeing her face turn a bright pink and her eyes twinkle with joy every time we talk. I just had to help her! Plus the glasses make her so kawaii~.

Reader POV

Looking over at Japan you noted he looked like he was daydreaming something you had never seen him do. This made you wonder what he was thinking about to make him look like that. He looked dazed with a dreamy look on his face and you swear you could see a bit of drool coming from the side of his mouth. You made a small giggle making him snap out of it and whip his head around to you. He blushed a little saying " Oh I am vary sorry...I was thinking about something important.. " you smiled saying " It's alright Japan.". He nodded and the two of you went back to looking for your glasses.

About 20 minuets and the two of you still have found your glasses and you got more nerves by the second. A loud click was heard making you snap out of your thoughts and look up. The door of the meeting room had opened and what looked like Sealand was at the door.

Japan walked over to him seeing he had a pair of glasses that looked vary much like (Country Name) glasses. He quickly bowed and stud up strait again and said " Sealand where did you find those glasses?" the boy just grinned saying "I stole them from that jerk England! He wont be able to read for a month without these old things!" As he held up the glasses like a prize. Japan sweatdropped at this knowing now what had happed. He looked at (Country Name) throw the hole meeting and new she had sat down and England had sat right next to you during the hole meeting meaning Sealand had probably mixed(Country Name) glasses for England's. He turned his mind back on Sealand , he really needed those glasses back.

He looked at Sealand Saying " Sealand I don't think those aur England's I think they are Miss(Country Name) glasses" he said pointing back to a confused looking you who was hanging on to the side of the meeting table trying to find her way to the end of the table trying not to tripe or fall over any thing. Sealand shock his head " No way this have to be Englands! And no way giving you them!" he huffed. Japan sighed he didn't want to hurt the small micronation but to get the glasses back he had to, he put his hand on one of his blades that hung from the side of his belt and slowly slid it out of its sash making a swish sound. Sealand turned a dark blue and his eyes widened at the blade that shined in the light just right for a small glint on the tip making the point it was sharp. He screamed throwing the glasses up in the air and running out the meeting room and down the halls and both of you could still hear the terrified screams. Japan grabbed the glasses midair before putting his blade away making a click sound as the hilt hit the metal sash.

He walked back to you and handed you your glasses as he smiled at you. putting the glasses on you could finally see everything and you smiled back at him making his cheeks turn a dust pink color. He looked away as you said " Did you really have to scare him so bad?" " No but I wasn't going to really hurt him I was just scaring the poor boy to get your glasses back.". You both started walking out of the door right next to one another as the two of you walked. You looked over at him win you felt something warm touch your pinkie finger , he had slipped his around yours and was tightening his grip on yours.

His face was now full out red. You know he didn't like people in his personal bubble so pinkie holding was a big step for him not to menschen you where a women to. You just giggled making him turn a even darker red and walk faster he said not looking at you but at the ground " Miss (County Name) would you like to come over to my house and tack a hot bath in my privet bath house?" You blinked and nodded Saying back at him " You know you can just call me (Human Name) being we are friends you know?" he nodded still blushing hard. "Yes miss (Human Name)... come letts get going". And the two of you left the building with pinkie in pinkie smiling

...And you with a overly blushing Japanese man...


End file.
